The Life of A Daughter Of A Son
by Meleeza
Summary: Follow rebellious Angel as she tries to live her own life while at the same time clash with her family; SamCro. This is her story. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A/N: Well here's the rewrite of Life of A Daughter of A Son. I hope everyone enjoys this one just as much as they enjoyed the other story. I'll try to keep certain things the same but I feel like i rushed and I'm going to slow things down and go into more detail with the plot. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Sitting in the principal's office hadn't been on my "to-do" list of the day. I didn't plan on being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It just happens to me. Just to think of what was to come once Mrs. O'Reily called my dad, all hell would break loose…at school. He wouldn't care where he yelled at me. Once he got angry, he was angry and there were very few things that could stop him. Lately he had been getting on my case about school. Not just school too though. Everything I had been doing was ticking him off and I was nervous he wouldn't be able to stand me any longer.

Most people wouldn't blame him if he exploded. I wasn't exactly the easiest teen to deal with. I was what people would call troubled. I was doing so bad in school I was shocked. I used to be so good but then I started to slowly not care anymore. All my motivation was leaving. My time was spent outdoors on my own. I wasn't much of a people person. My few friends were decent, not the best but not the worst. Most of all, I resented my family. Resented them with a passion even though I knew they would _kill_ for me. Literally.

My father was apart of the Sons of Anarchy club in Tacoma, Washington. It was an outlaw motorcycle club on the outside but deep within it was nothing like that. The club had its own rules, own way of life, and own law enforcement. Hell, SamCro in Charming, California, was the law enforement. There were so many charters all over the US and even some out of the country but SamCro was originally started in Charming. Things in Tacoma weren't very different. Happy, as my father David LaBrava, was known as in the club and world, was the 'enforcer'. Killer in other words. He did the dirty work nobody wanted to without a seconds thought. I know this. How?

Because I _seen _it with my own two eyes.

There are some things I keep close to my heart. This memory haunts me, forever showing me the life I refused to be sucked into. There are certain parts of this memory I go over in my head. Trying to figure out _how_ it happened and _who_ was behind it.

_The day was July 19__th__, 1997. A warm summer day. I was only 6 then, young and innocent, and naïve to the world around me. I was trouble then too because I was hardheaded. Never listening to warnings given. Happy was walking me home from school, an unusual sight considering who he was. Kozik, my dad's trustworthy friend, came up to us on his Harley. Happy stopped to talk to him, much to my annoyance, and told me to stay near him. Of course me being the rebellious girl I am, decided not to listen. Looking around for something to distract me._

_It was at that moment I spotted a small battered puppy. It was a small golden retriever. The young dog was whining on the floor sadly. I sneaked to the dog, feeling Happy's eyes on me but he didn't say a word. I skipped to the dog after I realized Happy would say nothing. A good distance away, I stopped and bent over trying to coax the puppy closer with small cooing noises. He seemed to respond nicely because the next second he was at my arms, licking my face. I liked him. _

When I look back at that part, I realize how crazy it must've been to see a stray puppy right at the moment I needed something to distract me.

_Suddenly, out of no where, a van that was parked across the street roared to life. I picked up the heavy pup, wrapping my small arms the best I could around it's belly. The van came driving passed me and as I neared my dad, the van stopped at my side. I let out a scream, arms circling me and the dog being pulled out of my arms while a rag went over my mouth. The sweet-smelling rag put me right to sleep and I was dragged into darkness._

_When I woke up, I was in a dark, damp, cold room all alone. I was terrified and angry at myself. Why didn't I listen to him and stay close? I was also angry at him. Why didn't he stop me like he always did?_

_A door upstairs was opened, letting in fresh light and I backed up into the wall. The man said things, words I couldn't quite get through my head but I could repeat them well. "You're Father and I have some unfinished business." Why had he wanted me? What could their business have anything to do with me? "You look so much like her." There was awe in his voice but then he cleared his throat and walked out of the room. That was it. No more contact._

The 'Her' he referred to was my mother. Alana LaBrava. She was a beautiful woman. She had the same royal blue eyes I had but long flowing blonde hair. She was intelligent, a smart-ass, and rebellious. Like me. Happy told me about her, how they met, even all the trouble they had trying to work things out between them and then having me. He told me I was so much like her it was like she was never gone. I felt bad for him. Sure Happy always had 'company' but I know he missed her as much as I did. She died just a year before this incident. When my rebellious ways started.

_Hours later, I woke, not knowing when I fell asleep, to the sound of gun shots. I covered my ears with my hands, shutting my eyes tightly as tears escaped. I was __**terrified**__. The door opened again and down come 2 unknown men. They searched for me and when I was spotted, rushed down the flight of stairs and grabbed my arm. I screamed and fought the grip knowing if I had any chance of going back home I had to fight._

_The men dragged me up the stairs, a gun pointed to my temple. I was led upstairs, held tightly against a body. The light upstairs was blinding and all I could hear was shouting. "Put it down! Put the gun down or I'll put a bullet through her head!" Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see the many people in the room. I noticed Happy first. He had a murderous look in his eyes as he pointed his gun at the 2 holding me._

"_Put her down." Happy's rough voice sent chills up my spine. _

"_Fuck you! Put the gun-." _

_BANG! BANG!_

_I screamed, feeling myself falling back from the hold on the man. I was tossed over and I landed on my back. When I glanced down to see what happened, I regretted it. The man had a bullet through the center of his head. A small trail of blood flowing from it and his eyes were wide. He was dead. Shot by my father who was trying to protect me. Everything else happened in a blur. More shots, more killed._

To this day, I couldn't get the picture out of my head. That man died because of me. The look on Happy's face would never leave. He looked _excited_ as he shot the guy. Even if for a split second, I saw it. It scared me. Days after that I would wake up screaming from nightmares. Most were the same but some weren't. Ones were about my mother. I mixed parts of my kidnapping with the death of my mother to create a scene in my mind that played over and over.

I resented Happy so much for showing me what his world was about. I resented the fact that he took a part of my innocence away and replaced it with a dread feeling every time he left the house to go on a 'mission' for the club because I knew, someone was going to be murdered. I resented SamCro for making me grow up in this world. I didn't choose this and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to. I knew too much to just let it all go now.

The office door opened revealing a tall, darker skinned man, with tattoes on his arms and a shaved head. Shit…

* * *

><p>"Mr. LaBrave we need to talk about you're daughter's school life." He turned his head to me, a look in his eyes that told me I was in <em>serious<em> trouble. I sunk lower in my seat and watched Happy sit beside me.

FML…


	2. Chapter 2 Charming

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Hope this chapter is good and not too rushed. Review and let me know what you all think. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Charming<strong>

* * *

><p>"Angel is a very smart girl." Happy gave her the 'I already know that shit' look but he kept quiet, letting her talk. "She used to be getting the high grades in class, didn't skip 3 classes a week, especially didn't almost attack a teacher.<p>

She didn't understand why I did what I did. She wasn't like me. My mind was on having fun, being happy, doing the things I wanted to do. I didn't have the motivation I once had. Things in my life changed. I wasn't sure how or when, but it did. I skipped because I found happiness when I was outside, not stuck in a building for 7 hours a day. Almost hitting teachers wasn't anything I had ever done. I only bitched at that _woman_ because she repeatedly questioned my future.

Tacoma people always talked bad about SamCro. Being apart of the club made me vulnerable to verbal attacks. I could defend myself from students and children and even parents but not from teachers whom I'd have to deal with everyday. It was my fault for pointing out the fact that she told the wrong information in history class. It was my fault for repeating myself when she asked what I had said. But it _wasn't_ my fault when she started to mutter things about SamCro attitude. It was my fault for asking what she said and antagonizing the situation further. It _wasn't_ my fault that she repeated what she said. It was my fault for nearly punching her in the face.

"She has to take her failed classes this summer-."

I couldn't help but intervene. "Funny, I'm only failing one class this semester." It annoyed me that she was making it seem like I was failing all my classes. I had high marks in class, despite my skipps and refusal to do any homework assigned.

Happy turned to me giving me a death stare. "Quiet Angel." He hissed out and I flinched a bit. His tone of voice scared me.

Mrs. O'Rejly cleared her throat again getting his attention off of me. "Even so, I want to stop this before you ruin you're Junior and Senior year. I'm trying to help you Angel." I rolled my eyes shaking my head. People these days…couldn't see when their help wasn't needed.

"I'll have a talk with her. She's going to be taking her failed class this summer." The look gave no room for argument.

I got up from the seat, narrowing my eyes at him crossing the thin border dangerously. I turned on my heels and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind me. His decision to rule my life was irritating me. Couldn't he see I just wanted to run my own life? I wanted to be able to make my own mistakes and live with them but he was doing everything in his power to stop me. I waited out by his Harley clenching my hands in fists to calm myself down before I blew up.

Happy came out minutes later. He stalked to me and gripped my arm tight, pulling me closer. "I don't know what you're fucking problem is Angel," He snapped in my face. "but it ends here. Once you're done with this class over the summer we're going to Charming. A vacation where you won't be leaving my side. I don't care how much you bitch at me. I'm ending this _shit_ with you now." He then let me go. I stared up at him, my eyes blazing with anger. He was going to ruin _my_ summer because he was _tired_ of this shit?

"Fine." I hissed out.

* * *

><p>Since then, Happy and my relationship's been tensed. I refused to be anywhere near him. I did my best to not talk to him throughout the day. School had ended a week ago and just like Happy said, I was taking my failed class. History. That stupid bitch. She was teaching a summer class and I was <em>dying<em> in her class. She was cramming shit into our brains, forcing us to have tests every other day. At least the quicker we got through all the material, the quicker the test and the end of summer school.

She kept her eye on me, making sure I did what I had to. It was rather annoying. When test day finally arrived I couldn't have been more happy. A month and a half of summer school was torture. The test was easy, almost like the first, and I passed with a solid A.

Then I was out…but Happy made us go to Charming, California. The ride was a few days long. We stayed at hotels along the way, not talking much. I resented his punishment. He was making me spend time with the very family I hated. The other bad part of spending time in Charming was that I knew _nobody_ there. I had no friends there. All my friends were in Tacoma and I hadn't seen them since the last day of school. Happy had forbade me from seeing any of them and he had Brothers who would enforce his authority.

* * *

><p>Passing the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, I groaned inwardly. We were actually here. He drove us into the small town heading towards the only familiar place he knew. SamCro clubhouse. I held onto him while he sped up. I never really felt comfortable on the back of a motorcycle. Happy always went faster than I thought he should. He drove into the small garage area called 'Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair'. He slowed down as he neared the people working on cars.<p>

"Killah!" One man hollered with a smirk on his face. He had a wild hair style and ice blue eyes. He walked to Happy as he got off the bike. They embraces patting each other on the shoulder. "Angel? Baby girl Angel?" The guy spoke and I looked him up and down with a look of anger on my face. "Yeah that's her alright." Happy said with a grin. He looked relaxed here but I didn't understand why. This wasn't home. What was so relaxing about being away from home?

Mom.

Her death had happened in Tacoma and Happy hadn't been the same for such a long time. He was calmer in Charming. "C'mere and give you're Uncle Tig a hug." He walked towards me and I awkwardly gave him a hug. I didn't know him but that's because I hadn't been in Charming for years now, not since I was 7 years old. Even then, I didn't try to get along with strangers. All the people associated with my father were nothing but SamCro. It was hard to be around them so I did my best to avoid.

"How's you're son doin' Tig?" Happy asked him. I was surprised. This…guy had a child?

Tig looked around the work place. "He's around here doing some shit. Hey James!" I looked around too, curious as to how his son looked. Was he like his like father? Or his mother? "Get you're ass out here boy!" Still no response. Tig was annoyed. I could see the way his jaw tensed. Happy chuckled, finding something amusing in this situation. Tig gave him a look. One that showed his annoyance along with a glare.

"Seems our kids are more alike than I thought." I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on Angel. Time to work."

This was going to be a long ass day….

* * *

><p>Happy was driving me <em>insane<em>. He just wouldn't let me rest. Every few seconds he was calling out my name, or telling me to go get him a tool, or telling me to go help Gemma.

By the time I got to the garage, I had met just about everyone from SamCro. Gemma Morrow, the Old Lady to Clay Morrow who was the President of the Charming charter and one of the Nine Redwood Original. He was the one to be respected and I resented the idea of having to listen to yet another President. Gemma wasn't so bad. She did have a low tolerance for disrespect though. I had a hard time to not tell her off when she kept ordering me to do shit like Happy.

"Angel get over here!" Happy hollered from his work area. I gripped the papers that were in my hand tight in anger. He was going to get yelled at if he didn't stop his shit. I had been leaning on the door to Gemma's office waiting for her to finish talking on the phone with a customer. I was to give the information to one of the mechanics so they could go tow the car over here. Gemma looked at me and shook her head. I opened my mouth to tell her if I don't go he would get mad at me. "Angel move you're ass!"

"I'm busy!" I hollered back, looking over my shoulder at him. Happy narrowed his eyes at me and pointed a finger warning me once to calm my attitude. Happy returned to working on the car. I turned my attention back to Gemma watching as she wrote the last few bits of information on a small piece of paper. She reached out, holding the paper in her hand while on the phone still. I grabbed the paper, handing her the stack in my hand, and left.

I went to one of the mechanics who I knew weren't busy and handed them the paper telling them it was a tow. The mechanic was Kip. Well, I called him Kip because that was his name but everyone else called him 'Half-sack' and I had a pretty good guess why. He had reddish blonde hair and light blue eyes. His cut had 'Prospect' written on the front. He moved to the two truck and I had an idea. As stupid as it was. I followed Kip watching as he got into the driver seat of the car.

"Kip open the door. Lemme go with you." I was hoping he would let me. I couldn't stand to be around these people anymore. He gave me an unsure glance because he knew something would happen and his ass would be responsible.

"Kid," I glared at him as he spoke for calling me that. "I don't think you're Dad would like that very much."

"He won't know. I promise they won't know it was you." Of course how could I promise that? Happy would be equally mad at us but for different reasons.

He sighed rubbing his temple and nodded. I opened the passenger door and hopped in.

Kip drove around for a while trying to find the spot where the car that needed to be towed was at. I slumped in the passenger seat, looking out the window. This was going to be a boring summer. If I had to stay anywhere near Happy and work in the damn garage all summer, I was going to go insane. "Finally…" He muttered once the car in site. I grinned a bit finding his annoyance funny. He drove in front of the car waving at the owner. He made sure to be just enough in front so that he could lower the cable to hook it under the front bumper.

Kip got out of the truck and told me to do the same. He motioned me over. "I need to take the owner of the car to the garage. Do you mind waiting inside that diner until I come back?"

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't mind but I was uncomfortable in Charming. "No I don't mind."

He smiled at me a bit and ushered me into the diner, shoving a few bucks into my palm. He waited until I was inside to talk to the owner. I sat at the window seats and looked out at them, watching as Kip left. A waitress came over to my table and I ordered a burger and fries, barely enough money to really by myself a meal. She jotted down my order and I could _feel_ her giving me a disapproving shake of the head. It was like this everywhere SamCro went.

If a girl was found talking to a Son or do anything around a Son, they were automatically doing 'bad' things. The kinds of things people talked about all around town. She came back a few minutes later with my meal on a tray. She placed the food in front of me and left without a word. She wasn't getting a tip that's for sure. I unwrapped my burger and took a good bite out of the side. It was good considering I hadn't eaten all day.

TING!

I never really did like these types of stores. The bell on the door always annoyed me. I was too busy eating my food to notice who came in. Usually I was the nosy one who watched everyone who came in because I had nothing better to do. "Hey is this seat taken?"

I ignored whoever it was that was talking assuming they were talking to someone else. I kept looking out the window as I ate. "Hey…I'm talking to you Angel."

I snapped my head to whoever called me name. It was a surprise who was speaking to me. He was handsome with the wild brown hair and ice blue eyes. He reminded me of someone I just couldn't pin-point exactly. He was tall too, maybe a few inches taller than me. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, almost a look alike of…

My eyes widened a bit. This was James?

"It's been a long time Angel." He spoke as he slid in my seat. He was smiling a bit. James reached his hand out and stole a fry off my plate, acting as if we were best friends when I didn't know a thing about him. "What are you 14…15?"

My face dropped a bit. "16 moron."

"Ah right. So how's Tacoma?" Was he serious? Did he think we were really best friends? He took another fry despite my protests. "Bet its nothing like Charming-."

"I don't remember you." It was the straight up truth. 9 years was a long time to never see a person. "I mean…its been a very long time. All I know is you're name…"

James had a hurt look, as if he had been stabbed in the chest and somehow that look _hurt me_. "…I remembered you…" His words were muttered but I still heard. The words made my heart soften just a tab bit.

"Well…" I started catching his attention. I took a bite of a fry and leaned forward a bit. "It's not too late to start over."


	3. Chapter 3: A little catching up

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time and that this has been a long time coming but I've had a lot on my plate and little inspirtation but hopefully I'll update more!**

**I hope I haven't lost any readers/reviewers! D:**

**As always enjoy and comment please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A little catching up<strong>

* * *

><p>James gave me a grin, his hurt look no longer there. "Alright. I'm James."<p>

"James. You know your dad seemed pissed when you weren't at the garage." I ate another fry as I spoke to him, dipping the edge in ketchup.

He just shrugged. "Eh, wouldn't be the first time. Why are you down here anyway? Last time I knew you lived up there in Tacoma."

I shook my head as I remembered the reason of this visit. "Hap wants to take a break from Tacoma. Says he wants to straighten me out just 'cuz I failed one class and it wasn't even my fault. Stupid bitch of a teacher," I took a break to bite into another fry, "needs to go back to school and learn to fucking teach history and not talk bad about my family."

James laughed finding my ranting funny. I narrowed my eyes at him. "This is a serious issue. This bitch-you know what I'm gonna tell you what happened."

And so I did. Sitting at the diner table, across from a boy who I hadn't seen in almost a decade, I had my first real conversation where the other person actually listened to me as I spoke, a new experience. Maybe this is what real friends did with each other.

"So I'm sitting there in my history class, most boring class of my whole entire day. My teacher goes on a rant talking about World War II and the stupid teacher gets the year wrong! And so I raise my hand, trying to be polite but she continues completely ignoring me."

He laughed again making me let out a small laugh knowing how funny imagining the scene must've been.

"I hate being ignored. If its one thing that gets to me is the silent treatment. Anyway, I let my hand drop and I say outloud 'The year 1939 not 1945, that's when it ended.' I guess I sounded like an ass but if that were on a test and she thought the year I put is wrong I would have gotten upset. She asked me to repeat myself and I did, I'm not wrong. She got flustered, I guess 'cuz she knew I was right but refused to acknowledge me. And then she decided since I sit all the way in the back that I wouldn't hear her talking shit-.

James cut in. "I hate that shit. I hate when people talk about my family. Its one thing to talk about me but to go to family is just wrong."

I nodded understanding and continued. "So I call her out on it. I'm like 'What was that Ms. Reedy about SamCro?' and after that all hell broke loose. She told me 'I understand you're apart of the Motorcycle club but that doesn't give you the right to disrupt the class.' And just barely audible I heard the 'stupid SamCro bitch.' I know she doesn't like me."

James had a surprised look. "She actually called you a bitch?"

"Mmmhmm. Hate that lady. And so I asked her to repeat and she did. So I started yelling at her calling her everything I could think of. She called security too. I walked up to her and was about to punch her, fist in the air, when the security guard came in. She had a smug look on her face too. Like she won."

"You did good, standing up for yourself."

His praise made me feel good about what I had done. Happy never said good job when I stood up to people who talked bad about the Club. I didn't get why he wouldn't want to, I didn't get it then.

So I was pretty excited when he told me I was in the right. I mean, why wouldn't I be. That dumb bitch shouldn't have taken shit so personal and gone into that subject. If she hadn't thought she was better just because she didn't associate with the Club then the situation wouldn't have gotten to the point it had.

James stared me in the face causing me to stop eating to stare back.

"I remember you used to be a shy girl." He grinned as he spoke, "Couldn't get you to talk with any of my friends. Now look at you, talking to me like nothing. You sure changed over the years. What happened?"

I bit the inside of my cheek contemplating how to answer his question. I didn't know the answer. Lots of things happened during the near decade of separation of us. "Woke up one day and decided to be different I guess."

James nodded as if he really understood my reason. "I know that." He turned his head, "I Know that real well."

I watched his expression change from one of joy to sadness and disappointment. I knew the look of sadness. I wore the same when I thought of my mother and her absence in my life and the loneliness I felt because of it. Had something happened to his mother? I mean he does live with Tig so she must not be in the picture…but why? I almost wanted to ask him, to get my questions answered. I knew nothing about him yet he seemed to know about me from years back.

I almost did.

If not for the sudden noise from the door.

If not for the sudden fear crowding into my body.

"Fuck it all…" I muttered to myself as quietly as possible.

James got stiff, his eyes meeting mine knowing what I saw. He gulped his Adam's apple moving up slowly then down at the same pace. He was afraid, much like me, because we were both in serious trouble.

"Angel get your ass _up_ and _out_." Happy's anger seeped through his words and I knew I was in deeper trouble because he told me, multiple times, about disappearing on him especially in unknown places. Deep shit.

I dropped the money for the food on the table and hurried myself from the seat over to the door where both Happy and Tig stood, an equally pissed face on his. I scurried out the door, waiting for James to come out too.

Happy stormed out, pointed to his bike signaling me to get my ass on before he reaches me. I rushed to his bike and grabbed his helmet, putting it on obediently and hurriedly. I turned to look over at James.

Tig had a finger up in his face clearly yelling at him but keeping the noise down so that only James could hear. That kind of yelling was always the worst because the parent knew you hear every word they say.

"Don't worry, you're gonna get one too."

Happy promised, getting on his bike along with me and driving off.

I didn't even get to say goodbye to James.


End file.
